1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing system, and more particularly, to an image-processing system capable of controlling multiple display devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital video disk (DVD) players are multimedia devices commonly found in households, and are more and more widely used in automobile applications. With the rapid development and sharp price drops of various display panels, together with the introduction of digital television, automobile multimedia devices have become more and more popular.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 for a functional block diagram of a prior art automobile DVD system 10. The automobile DVD system 10 includes a power source 12, a signal processing circuit 14, and a screen 16. The screen 16 is coupled to the power source 12 via the signal processing circuit 14. The power source 12 provides power for operating the screen 16. The screen 16 can then display images based on an image output signal generated by the signal processing circuit 14.
In order to allow passengers seated at the front and back seats of a car to view a video simultaneously, more and more automobile DVD systems include multiple screens. Reference is made to FIG. 2 for a functional block diagram of another prior art automobile DVD system 20. The automobile DVD system 20 includes a power source 22, a plurality of signal processing circuits 24, and a plurality of screens 26. The screens 26 are coupled to the power source 22 via corresponding signal processing circuits 24. The power source 22 provides power for operating the screens 26. Each screen 26 can then display images based on an image output signal generated by a corresponding signal processing circuit 24. In the prior art automobile DVD system 20, images can be simultaneously displayed on multiple screens for different passengers to view in a car. However, a passenger cannot control each screen 26 separately. For example, if there is only one passenger in the car using the prior art automobile DVD system 20 for viewing a video, all the screens 26 will display the same images even if the passenger only watches a certain screen 26. Therefore, the prior art automobile DVD system 20 consumes more power.